Pursuit
by Watasumi Chikin
Summary: Ed has run away from the military, and this is basically the military trying to capture the now slightly crazier alchemist before someone or something else does...trust me, better story than summary...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or make any money from this story._

_Well, I was bored…so I wrote this…_

"Release the dogs!" Was the only warning Ed had that two large Dobermans were to charge at him. The dogs viciously growled as they charged at the blonde on the frosty cobblestone. Ed only smirked and slashed one's throat with his already transmuted armblade while it was in mid-leap. As for the other one, he collided his auto-mail leg to its skull, breaking its neck and shattering the bone.

After the killing of the first two dogs, yet another wave was sent, but this time of five. Ed only stabbed two of them with his armblade and flung the bodies off. He then shifted his weight to his heel and pivoted around to meet the other attacking animals. With ease Ed pierced into the spine of one of the dogs, and barely missed an attack by the other. The dog's stomach was sliced open by the armblade the blonde so gracefully controlled. The last and final dog growled and bore its teeth as it charged. With a slice it was dead.

Ed stood there in the frosted cobblestone alleyway; the dead dogs' bodies around him, and the live ones of the many soldiers who had him cornered. Not wanting to take anymore lives that necessary, Ed refused to use alchemy on any of them. He only took a step back from the soldiers and stood against one of the brick walls.

The soldiers still had their guns pointed on him, some shaking with fear and others with anger. Ed only calmly licked the splattered blood of the dogs off from around his lips, never losing eye contact with the many military personals.

"It's been nice, but I really gotta go," Ed said smoothly, clapping his hands together and jumping on the newly transmuted steps up to the rooftops. He sarcastically saluted and ran off into the frosted night.

By the time someone had gone to the roof to look, Ed was already long gone, thus starting another never ending game of cat and mouse that had been going on for two months so far.

It had all started when Ed had run away from the military's clutches on a mission, deciding to look for the Philosopher's Stone his way. He still had his pocket watch, so he was able to access files. He just thought it best to escape it all and look for it by himself. He had left Al behind when he ran away, only to keep him out of the danger he knew he would be in with his decision.

Now, Ed was technically a convict, a fugitive, a criminal. Every town he had been in, or the military expected him to go in, was alerted to be on the lookout for the blonde. They even offered a very generous reward for the live capture of him, knowing that it would be close to impossible. But, Ed always remained a step ahead of everyone else. And even if he was almost caught, he would always find escape.

The military was determined to capture him, not wanting to lose one of its greatest alchemists. And also, they couldn't have a psychotic, dangerous alchemist running around taking classified information.

Since the two months time the blonde had become more violent, but only to survive in the towns he traveled to among other things. Some would even say that he had gone mad, or that he was even reverting back to his primitive animal instincts.

He had long since lost the hair tie, allowing his hair to hang freely around his face. His auto-mail bore scars of previous attacks, as well as his flesh. Basically, he looked like someone that you wouldn't want to anger.

It was one continuous game of cat and mouse between him, the military, the homunculi, among other people. This was his life now more than ever before, he had to use all of his will to survive in the world that was all against him, and to keep going on the search for the stone.

_So uh…yeah…tell me what you think of this story…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own it or make money from it…_

_Yay! People actually reviewed! Well, here's more that comes out of a mind at 1 in the morning…maybe I'll put some dialogue in the next chapter…_

How far he had gone was a mystery to the blonde, as well as where he was. All he knew was that he had run without looking back, but only forward. He was determined to evade anything that was out for him, as well as continue his search for the stone. The military was left far behind, being that they were forced to retire until morning because of the weather conditions.

It was freezing, to put it lightly. The temperature had at least dropped twenty degrees from the time Ed had once again eluded the military until now. The icy air didn't nip, but it rather tore at the blonde like wolves on a rabbit. It would probably do that to anyone, even if they had on a form of warm clothing. But Ed; he only had on his regular red cloak and black undergarments to keep him warm, and that wasn't doing much, even with the hood up.

Ed wrapped his arms around each other for warmth, but abruptly pulled away from the sudden sting of cold auto-mail on flesh. He couldn't keep going on with the conditions of the night. He needed to find warmth, and fast. The tips of his eyelashes were frosted over, as well as the dog blood that was spread about his body, adding to the cold.

But where could he stay? Any place that was warm was most likely inhabited by people; people that wanted to capture him for the military and wouldn't help him in the least. Or it would be inhabited by people; people that would help him but then figure out who he was and alert the military. Either way, no place was safe to go. He didn't want to take lives, nor did he want his to be in any more danger than its current state, if that was even possible.

The temperature was rapidly dropping, and Ed was becoming tired and beginning to get hypothermia from the frosted night air. His breath was becoming shaky and unstable, a sign that his body was weakening. And what was worse, it began to snow.

Ed had to find shelter and warmth quickly, or he was going to faint. Then, he would be captured by the military, a person, or homunculi and be rendered helpless to anything that they might do. He shuddered at the thought of being helpless because of something as minute as snow, and concluded that he must find some form of shelter immediately.

For ten more minutes the blonde searched for a safe and warm place to stay the night. Taverns, inns, hotels, bars; anything with people was too risky. But what about dead people? What could they possibly do?

This is what Ed concluded as he approached a cemetery in hopes of finding some form of warmth and shelter from the vicious night that attacked him ruthlessly. No one would be looking for him in a cemetery, so this was also a perfect place to hide.

Passing several tombstones covered in snow, Ed felt as if he would soon join them. The snow was becoming harder, and now he wished nothing more than to be in front of a warm fire at home, to be with his mother, to have his and his brother's bodies back, for everything to be normal. But he knew that would never happen. His life wasn't normal, and it never would be.

Finally an old mausoleum appeared through the wall of snow. Ed used his last energy to fight his way through the whipping wind and to open the stone door. He quickly closed it being careful not to let anymore cold air in.

Inside it was dark, unwelcoming, musty, damp, unnerving, a place no one would really want to spend the night in. And, on top of that, bodies were lying above and below Ed becoming his only company. But, it was warmer than the outside. Not by much, but still a good eight degrees warmer.

Ed stumbled his way around the tomb, being that he couldn't see a thing. He tangled his foot in some dries moss that he tossed off to the side. Once he felt the back wall, he leaned against it, slowly sliding down. In the process he slid past the arm of a body, knocking the bone onto the ground. It echoed throughout the tomb, giving an eerie presence of emptiness as the echo faded away.

With a heavy sigh Ed picked up the arm and flung it back with its proper owner. The alchemist huddled together against the side of the wall and was on the verge of much needed sleep, when suddenly another echo was heard inside the tomb, but not on his own doing.

_Thanks for reading this very weird story of mine…well I have a fear of mausoleums cause of one night when I was in a cemetery on a ghost hunting (yes, I look for ghosts…) thing we passed a mausoleum and a team member threw up and was attacked (yes attacked and she had to go to the hospital a little while after... It was a very bad cemetery where this cross bled water. I also got some really cool recordings of voices from the ghosts' …evil trust me. Don't believe me, I don't care. But I'm just telling you the reason for this chapter…) Anyways…leave a review if you will! _


End file.
